Stolen Light
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Ken Caputered Kari! What if Kari befriends Ken? Find out!
1. How it started

KoNeko: Finally a Fanfic about KenKari! WHOOT!

Kari: Why does that make you so happy?

KoNeko: Because there are not that many stories.

Ken: Yeah but there are 4 pages.

KoNeko: Yes, but Digimon in total has over 900!

Kari: How many do I have?

KoNeko: I think over 18 or so...

Ken: What aout me?

KoNeko: I DON'T KNOW!

Kari/Ken: FINE!

KoNeko: I don't own any part of Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did!

Ken: This story may be - Out of Char - but please review. This is KoNeko's first KenKari fanfic, so please be nice.

Davis: KEN! I'LL KILL YOU! KARI COME INTO MY ARMS IN SLOW MOTION!

KoNeko: Touch either of them, and there is going to be one DD short.

Davis: Sits in corner crying.

KoNeko: GO CUT YOU'RE SELF POSER!

Kari: Poser? Why is he one?

Ken: He thinks he is a hot shot. Is that correct?

KoNeko: Yes! Well anyways, I'm having a liitle tp much fun talking so on with the SHOW!

Kari: This is a story... more of an FanFic.

Ken: WHAT EVER! ON WITH IT!

To Be Continued

(0)

"Ken. Ken the Digidestines are here." Wormmon said, as Ken a.k.a. The Digimon Kaiser watched the humans with their digimon partners.

"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled. He was watching a human in particular. ON the computer screens, that showed every part of the digital world, was on a familiar crimson eyed girl.

She was laughing at a joke that the goggle-head leader was poorly telling.

"Wormmon, that girl. She is that child of Light?" The Kaiser asked.

"Yes Master. Her name is Kari .Y. She is the Chosen Child of Light. Yet The Dark Ocean has an odd interest in her."

Ken looked at the image of her laughing then commanded," Wormmon get Airdramon,

(A/N: I think that's his name…)

And get two or more dark rings, made for humans ready." Ken gave a swoosh of his cape, and walked down his cold darkened halls, of his base.

* * *

Mean while in the forest the group were walking to a new control spire. (A/N: I think I spelled that right) Kari kept looking behind her, like someone was watching her.

"What's wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked. "I just get the felling someone is watching me…"

If on cue The Digimon Kaiser dropped in, on the head of Airdramon.

"KAISER!" Davis yelled. "What do you want?"

"None of your business. Just here to claim something…" He trailed off as he looked at all of them, and stopped at Kari.

"Now if you would be so kind, hand over the pure."

Everyone stared at him dumb folded.

"STOP TALKING SMART!" Davis yelled.

"I'm not talking smart, if you put it that way. I'm saying it in a nice way…" "Idiot." Ken mumble under his breathe.

"Why do you want it?" Izzy yelled. Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, and Mimi were standing right by the new group of Digidestines, except TK, and Kari.

"For my own reasons. None of you're concern." Ken smirk, then pulled out a silver whistle, and blew.

Suddenly a whole cloud full of Bokemon, (A/N: I think that is how it is spelled.) came flying down, to the side of The Kaiser.

"You know what to do." Ken put his arm at to tell the Bokemon to charge.

As the swarm of Bokemon came they went over Kari but pushed the others back, even Gatomon.

"KARI!" Davis and TK yelled as they parted with her.

The Bokemon were pushing them to who-knew-where.

Just as Kari was about to go help them The Kaiser jump in front of her, and slapped a dark ring on her neck.

Kari stood frozen for a second. The dark ring glowed an eerie color. Kari's eyes changes from a crimson red to a black dark color.

Empty soulless eyes stared at Kari. Just like his own.

Kari then fell back.

The Kaiser cached her, and carries her to the Airdramon. "No wonder she fainted. She's light." Ken said as he brushed some loose hair from her face.

"KARI!!!" The DD all yelled.

"FOOLS! I GOT WHAT I CAME FOR!" Ken laughed as they started to move, back to his base.

"BOKEMON!" He called. The Bokemon retreated and came to The Kaiser.

"Good bye DigiLoosers." Ken said as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Ken carried Kari to a room.

In that room, there was a queen sized bed. With black pillows, and blankets and everything black. With a window, to see the outside of the base. Black carpet. The whole room looked like a black hole.

Ken laid Kari down on the bed and covered her.

Next he walked into his control room.

"WORMMON!" The Kaiser yelled.

"Yes master?" He asked crawling from who-knows-where-.

"Hmmm." Ken typing away on his computer. "The girl needs new cloths. Pink and white will not do."

"Yes Master." Wormmon said then went out the door.

"Hmmm… I wonder what a girl like her would wear." "WORMMON!" Ken yelled.

"YES?!" Wormmon asked madly.

"Do we have any girl digimon?" "No Master." "Then, I might need to get another human girl. Are they still here?" "Yes Master." "Good. Get Airdramon ready." "Yes Master."

Ken got up, and went to get a 'woman's help.'

* * *

Mimi, Sora, and Yolie were talking about why the Kaiser would capture Kari.

"Maybe because she's kind hearted? Or maybe because she's pretty?" Davis asked jumping into the conversation.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Yolie yelled pushing him to the ground.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS! WHICH ONE KNOWS MORE ABOUT GIRLS CLOTHING?" A voice yelled from the sky.

There riding Airdramon the Kaiser sat.

"WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU?! AND WHERES KARI!?" Sora screamed.

"First answer my question. If you do then I won't hurt Kari." The Kaiser snickered.

"YOU MONSTER!" Matt yelled.

"Clock is ticking…" The Kaiser informed.

"Well Mimi is the best… she's the fashion freak in the group." Tai said.

Everyone nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FASHION FREAK?!" Mimi fumed.

The Kaiser smirked, and sent the Bokemon. He then jumped in front of Mimi and slapped a Dark Ring around her wrist.

Mimi's eyes glowed a dark red. She stood there.

"Come with you're master, you poor human." The Kaiser commanded. Mimi followed. The Bokemon vanished and the Kaiser took another one.

"MIMI!" Tai, Yolie, and Matt screamed in unison.

* * *

Back at the base, Mimi stood beside Ken in front of the door way to Kari's room. Ken knocked, and Kari yelled," Come in Master."

_I like the way she calls me Master! _Ken thought.

The Kaiser opened the door, and Kari sat there on the bed wearing her horrid light cloths.

"Kari-hime, a guest is here to make you new cloths." _I can't believe me! Me! The Kaiser of the Digital world is making an enemy make cloths for _MY _Kari! _Ken told himself.

Mimi smiled and said like she was normal," TIME TO MAKE YOU THE FASHION FUTURE! Now what color do you want?!" Mimi smiled and rubbed her hands together looking like she was going to kill someone.

_Girls look psycho when they get into fashion, and such. _The Kaiser said backing away.

"Black! That's a good color on you! Don't you think Master?!" Mimi looked at him. He nodded then she pushed him out and got to work.

About 3 hours later the doors open and Mimi walked out wiping her hands together.

Kari came out.

She was wearing a black silk belly shirt. It cut off from her chest, and then the sleeves rapped around the lower part of her arms. To connect where the shirt started in the chest. The shirt ended to about where her rips ended. So about 2 or more inches of her belly were showing. Then she had on short silk black shorts on. (A/N: If you have seen FF7 Adventure …. Something. Then you know what Tifa looked like? Well Kari had on the same outfit. But no white. Only Black. I want a outfit like that now…)

Ken blushed when he saw her.

"Master what do you think about her outfit?" Mimi asked.

"It's presentable." The Kaiser then looked at Mimi and said," I don't need you any more. Time to go take you back. Kari come with me." Kari nodded and followed. Mimi right beside them.

* * *

"HEY! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Cody yelled pointing up at the sky. Airdramon came down, with The Kaiser, Mimi, and Kari on it.

"MIMI! KARI!" Tai yelled.

The Kaiser ripped the dark ring off Mimi's wrist and pushed her off. Matt ran up to her and caught her before she hit ground.

The Kaiser looked at all of them and smiled.

"I'm done with her." He said simply.

Kari looked at them, with her cold eyes.

"KARI!" TK and Davis screamed in unison.

Kari tilted her head and looked at them.

She said nothing. She stared, and stared.

Ken placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"DigiLoosers, meet my Queen. The Kaiserin. Hahaha!" Ken yelled.

Kari looked at them. She smiled at The Kaiser but said nothing.

"I'm going to have to take this off her when we go. She's too quit. I want to hear her voice." He muttered to himself.

He left with Kari, as everyone stared at them leaving.

* * *

When they got back Ken ripped the dark ring off her and threw it to the ground.

Kari awoke from her trace and looked at The Kaiser. "Hello my Kaiserin." He greeted.

"W-what am I doing here?" She asked shaking.

Don't worry… I won't hurt you too bad." He smiled grabbing her arm and pulling her to some room.

It was really her room. He threw her in and locked the door. Then he walked back to his control room to make some things…

Kari sat there crying. "How could I be kidnapped but The Kaiser?" She cried.

"I'm coming in." The Kaiser called from outside the door.

He walked in.

_You made her cry! I can't forgive you! __**And how is this not being Forgiven. You wanted her. Now you have her. **_

Kari looked up at him with swollen eyes.

"You shouldn't cry. You look bad when you cry."

"And I care why? I've been captured and I don't even know why!" Kari screamed throwing a pillow at him.

The Kaiser looked at her with cold eyes. "You dare scream at me?" "I have every right too!" She screamed again throwing another pillow at him.

"I'll be back!" He screamed.

* * *

An hour later The Kaiser came back to she Kari on her bed reading a book.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm reading a book."

"What book?"

"If you want to know it's '_Pita Ten_'."

"And where did you get it?"

"I don't know!" Kari screamed at him.

"DON'T SCREAMED AT ME!" He screamed back at her.

"Then you do the same! I don't even want to be here!"

"WELL TOO BAD! NOW GET UP! YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!" He screamed, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room still holding the book.

They got onto Airdramon Kari not even moving. She wasn't so then she wouldn't be pushed off and die.

Kari saw the DD walked around til they saw Kari and The Kaiser.

"Try anything Funny and their dead." He warned.

Kari nodded. She was going to have to listen to him this time.

When they got there, Kari was reading trying not to look at the DD.

"Kari-hime, what are you doing?" The Kaiser asked.

"Reading. I'm trying not to look at them." Kari mumbled.

"Fine by me." The Kaiser smiled.

"KARI!" The DD yelled.

"Fools, she has forgotten you. She is under my control!" The Kaiser yelled.

"Yeah… sure…" Kari mumbled.

The Kaiser looked at her, then back at them.

"LET HER GO!" Tai yelled.

"NEVER! SHE IS MY KAISERIN!" He laughed.

"God, can you be anymore loud. You're giving me a headache over hear." Kari said still reading. "Then don't listen." Kaiser said. "Fine –sigh-." Kari didn't say anything else.

"Finally understanding me and the darkness?" He asked.

"No. I just don't won't any body else dieing because of me." Kari said looked down at Airdramon.

"What do you mean 'any body else?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said coldly.

_**Might be some darkness in her after all. Might want to ask Daemon to take a look. **_He thought.

Just as he was going to ask anymore a blast knocked them off Airdramon while they were still in the sky.

"MATT! YOU KNOCKED KARI OFF!" Tai yelled at Matt.

Kari just laid there as she fell. The Kaiser grabbed onto her, and called Airdramon. He picked them up and they flew back to the base.

"Will you tell me why you said 'Any body else'?" The Kaiser asked.

"Okay…"

* * *

KoNeko: And we're back!

Kari: Oh Lord!

Ken: Kari are you hurt?

Kari: No but KoNeko is at it again!

KoNeko: Hahaha! Time to kill some DD!

All the DD stare at KoNeko with wide eyes.

KoNeko: Don't worry! Only Davis!

Kari: Oh yeah! Davis fans beware! KoNeko hates Davis, but I think you can tell.

Chibi Shadow: Hiya!

Ken: Aren't you in her other story? What was it called? Oh yeah! 'Open Kari's Doors'

Chibi: Yes but I got bord. It's not getting a new Chapter up.

KoNeko: That's because I'm focusing on this one for right now!

Kari: Oh Brother!

To Be Continued


	2. Become Friends

KoNeko: Hiya! I'm back! Nice to see you all! I've been writing my but off! I've been writing 4 chapters for 4 different stories! But this one is done! Sorry it took so long. My enet has been down! And sorry if it is short!

* * *

Kari looked at Ken. "Well when I was first chosen as the child of Light. A vampire like digimon attacked me. Wizardmon was a friend of Gatomon. My digimon. He jumped in front of me and took the attack. He then turned into Data Dust. Then when I was in the Digital world, I got sick. I was born sick. Well we meet a digimon that was about to attack me and then these little digimon that were slaves to the digimon used themselves to save me." Kari breathed in and out. She said all of it in one breath.

"Oh! So you don't want you're friends to die." Ken smiled sadly.

'Hey! She has a dark past! Let's use it!' The Kaiser's voice echoed through Ken's head. 'No! Let her be!' Ken cried out.

"Can I ask a question?" Ken asked. Kari nodded. "Where, and why did you get that book?" Ken asked. "Wormmon gave it to me! He said I could read it! I need to tell him thanks!" Kari smiled.

'Oh god! Her smile is like the sun! So warm and soft looking!' Ken said in his mind. 'Shut up! We can use her light to rule better! She is a tool to me. Too US.' Kaiser yelled in Ken's mind.

"Yet…" Kari smiled sadly. " It hurts to know people would risk dieing just for me. I feel like they do it become if I die the light in the world would disappear. I feel like sometimes they use me. Do you think I'm wrong?" Kari asked. "No. People would use you. Being the one with the most power means people will use you for it!" Kaiser laughed. Kari smiled sadly and said "Thank you." Kaiser blushed.

'Ha! See Kari is nice no matter if you're mean to her! She is soooo kind hearted!' Ken smiled.

'Shut up you fool. I'll take her to the base and get food. Seeing those stupid kids made me hungry.'

Kari ran off Airdramon and into her room.

She ran to her window and smiled. "Hey! Ken, or Kaiser can you come here?" Kari asked. "What?" Ken asked leaning against the door. "Can I go outside in the sand? I like the feeling of the sand on me feet!" "No. Stay inside." Ken growled then left. "Meanie." Kari whispered to her self.

'I think he is starting to like me! I can tell he doesn't have many friends. I'll become his!' Kari thought to here self.


	3. Dark Lords of each point of Darkness

Kari smiled as she thought of the plan to make Ken become her friend.

"Kari, may I come in?" Ken's voice was heard from behind her room door.

Ken opened the door after Kari said he could. Ken smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Kari asking reading a vampire novel. "I just found a new type of digimon!" Ken said jumping up and down.

Kari jumped off the bed and asked," What?! Really? What kind is it?" Kari was curios. "It's from the Dark Ocean, but it's a good digimon. It's called WereFangmon. It's a werewolf and a vampire mix." Ken said smiling like crazy.

"Let me guess… you caught one?" Kari asked rolling her eyes.

"Not yet… I was so close to getting it thought. It won't come to me. Saying it's looking for its pure." Ken said scratching his head.

"You think the Dark Ocean wants it to find something?" Kari asking sitting on her bed. It had been a week since she was captured. She has her rights… seeing she's a woman that needs woman things but other than that she's stuck.

"I don't know. The Dark Lords of each point of Darkness is summoning a meeting about this new digimon and what it's after." Ken said sitting besides Kari.

"Dark Lords of each point of Darkness?" Kari asked.

"Yes. They're the Lords of each point of Darkness….. or what we call the 7 deadly sins. The 7 sins are a point of Darkness. There's Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. Some say there is a special one… but that was a myth." Ken explained. "There's a Lord to control each sin. That's why they're called the Dark Lords of each point of Darkness. Hard to say 5 times." Ken laughed. Kari nodded. "This myth one… do you know which one it is?" Kari asked.

"People say it's Vanity…. But I think they're misunderstanding it as Pride…. Or the mother of all sins. People believe that Vanity means it was born with god like powers, thus becoming a sin for it was only a god could have powers of hers." Ken explained. "I still don't get it." Kari stated. "Well Vanity really means the style of how you look. Like how you dress. You have too look to you're fullest. That's what Vanity really means." Ken explained more easer. "I get it…. It there a Vanity in the Dark Lords?" Kari asked.

"Not yet…. They think it should be a human. The others are dark digimon…. Like maybe the one you called Piedmon. He was Wrath…. If I do say so my self… you a holy right." Ken smiled. "Holy rights, have there own Lords… but we'll talk about them later… right now I was just doing to ask, Will you come with me to see WereFangmon?" Ken asked holding out his hand. "Only if you tell me more about the Dark Lords or the deadly sins. I'm starting to like you're story." Kari smiled. Ken blushed and looked away as they walked to Airdramon.

"Wait…. So Piedmon is back?" Kari asked catching what Ken said earlier. "No, it was an example." Ken said.

"Then who are the Lords?" Kari asked.

"Wrath is a dark digimon named Daemon. Lust is a digimon called Devimon. Greed is Boogeymon. Pride is Devidramon. Envy is Fangmon. Sloth is Gizmon AT. Gluttony is Dracmon." Ken said looking at the ground.

"Who! Some of those seem small to be lords…. Why them?" Kari asking.

"Because… they seek the same thing… darkness. Other dark digimon didn't have what they had… so they were chosen. Why do you ask?" Ken asking

"Well, I've never heard of Dracmon but he sounds small…. Is he?" Kari asked. "Yes. He's a vampire digimon." Ken smiled.

Kari squealed causing Ken to panic. "A VAMPIRE?! Thanks to you're library, which only have Manga and vampire novels in it; I'm hooked onto Vampire novels now. I can't wait to meet a live … well not really live but you get it Vampire! It's a dream come true!" Kari smiled. "Who said anything about you coming to the meeting?" Ken asked. "I thought I could… Please?! I don't like to be alone." Kari pleaded. "I'll think-" Ken was cut off by a blast. Kari and Ken fell from the sky.

"Nice going Matt!" Tai yelled. "Let me see Greymon do better?" Matt yelled back.

The DigiDestines ran over to Kari and Ken to see Ken dusting him self off and Kari just getting up. "What was that?" Kari asked not seeing the others.

"Silence slave!" Ken yelled. Kari looked at him weird only until she heard a voice. "Ken! Give my sister back!" Tai yelled. Kari thought 'Oh crap! Man… I wanted to see WereFangmon… but no… Tai had to come a BLAST me out of the sky… right when Ken was about to see 'let me think about it'… or something like that!' Kari was mad at her self.

Ken moved his hand to tell Kari to move to him. "Come on." He ordered. Kari stood there and didn't move. "What's wrong with you?" Ken asked. Kari still didn't move.

"What does WereFangmon look like?" Kari finally asked.

"He has the shape of a wolf; he has red eyes, fangs, bat wings on his back, and has 2 wolf tails." Ken explained.

"I thought so." Kari stated pointing behind him.

Ken turned to see WereFangmon standing there angry.

"Holy Crap!" Ken said backing up.

"What?" Kari asked.

"This WereFangmon is really mean. I saw it with the nice one." Ken said standing by Kari's side.

"Kaiser!" It called. "You have been summoned to the meeting. Come now." It called then ran off.

"What meeting?" Davis called.

"Oh, I forgot you all were here." Ken stated. "What?!" Yolie asked mad.

Ken grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her to Airdramon.

"Bye." Ken called has they started to left up in the air.

Gatomon ran up and jumped onto Airdramon and ran to Ken and punched him.

Kari grabbed Gatomon before she fell off.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried. Gatomon cried as well.

"Make sure she stays with you." Ken spat.

Just then a dark portal opened up and they flew in it.

When Kari opened her eyes she saw 7 digimon staring at her.

"Kaiser what is the meaning of this?!" Dracmon yelled.

"Why is a human girl with you?" Devimon yelled.

"She's the child of Light." Ken yelled back.

Everyone grew silence. "You captured her?" Daemon asked in a soft tone.

"What great news Kaiser!" Boogeymon smiled.

"Yes, we can use her for our power." Devidramon smiled.

"Back off. She's my Kaiserin." Ken spat.

Everyone stopped talking.

"You have claimed her as yours?" Fangmon asked.

"Yes." Ken said with might.

"Then she is with the darkness?" Gizmon AT asked.

"No." Ken said simply.

"Then I can have her?!" Daemon said running up to Kari.

Ken grabbed Kari and pulled her behind him.

"No…. what was this meeting about anyways?" Ken asked.

"Oh yes…. You see we the Dark Lords or each point of Darkness has decided that we will send out 2 of us to look for Vanity." Devimon smiled.

"The lucky ones are….. Devimon and Devidramon." Daemon said coughing.

Devimon and Devidramon disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke and was gone.

Kari blinked then looked at Ken. "You do realize that Gatomon jumped in with the cloud and is running to tell the others."

"WHAT?!" Ken screamed and grabbed Kari and pulled her out of the portal. Kari looked back to see Daemon staring at her.

Airdramon was waiting for them on the ground. They jumped on and flew away.

* * *

OKay, I know it was kinda off track with the title... but hey, I can write again! YAY! No more writers- block. I hope you like it. If it's suckesh please tell me.


	4. Vanity

Kari sat in silence. She looked at Ken but said nothing.

"What?" Ken asked. "Vanity…. Is she truly a human?" Kari asked. "Yes. But they don't even now if she's born yet. If I find Vanity I'll make her my Kaiserin. You can go back to you're stupid friends." Ken stated. "That's RUDE!" Kari yelled in his ear. Ken was taken back by her yelling.

"What of it?" Ken asked. "How can you say I'm you're Kaiserin then say I'll just get dumped?" Kari asked. "You want to be my Kaiserin?" Ken asked hopefully. Kari blushed. "No! That's not what I meant I meant-" Kari was stopped when another blast came from the air.

"You're friends blast us at wrong times." Ken laughed. 'Well at least he's laughing.' Kari thought. When Kari flew to the ground Gatomon was hissing at Ken. "Gatomon, what are you doing here?" Kari asked getting up. "Getting you away from this dark human. I heard with Devimon said. Their looking for a human that will be Vanity." Gatomon hissed.

"I knew I should have pushed you off when I got the chance." Ken said getting up. "So Ken, tell us. Is Devimon really back?" TK yelled. "Yes. He's the Dark Lord of Lust!" Kari explained. "Lust? Isn't that one of those 7 sins?" Yolie asked. "Yep! There are 6 more. And another one that shouldn't be called a sin. But it goes with Pride but it counted as a new sin." Kari explained about Vanity. "But, they say that she's a human so Devimon and Devidramon are looking for her in the digital world and human world. Being the only humans in the digital world right now they will come to look at us." Kari explained right when she said that Devimon came flying down and landing behind Airdramon.

"Well look what we have here. The little brats that killed me and the Kaiser and his girl." Devimon laughed. "Excuse me, BUT I'M NOT HIS GIRL!" Kari yelled. TK looked at Devimon with hatred. "DEVIMON! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" TK screamed. Devimon smirked and said," I wish not to fight today only look for our sister sin." Devimon said looking over Mimi, Sora, Yolie, and Kari. He eyes looked at the ground. "I'm done. Kaiser you shall come with me…. You're girl can come too." Devimon walked over to Kari as she stood there awing. "What human?" Devimon asked. "You know you're tall when you walk up to someone…. I think you're taller than the tallest person in the world." Kari laughed.

Devimon picked her up. "Wait! Let me down…. Wait! I feel tall! I don't feel small! Whoot!" Kari laughed. 'She's having fun, while an evil digimon is kidnapping her.' Tai thought. "Hey! Give my sister back." Tai said running up to Devimon. "Even if we fought you before, we're stronger than you!" Matt yelled. "Holy crap! Dude, did you know that if you're in the air to l-long you can start to get dizzy?!" Kari said with her head bobbing back and forth. 'She's dizzy?!' Ken thought jumping on Airdramon. "Ken, did you drug my sister?!" Tai asked looking at Kari. "No! Why would I drug her?!" Ken spat. "She's acting weird." Davis stated.

"Probably because she's dizzy. It's true that if you're in the air to long you can get dizzy." Izzy confirmed. "So she really is dizzy?" TK asked glaring at Devimon as he handed her to Ken. "Yes. Big that Devimon is so big when he was holding her she stayed up in the air to long." Izzy explained.

"Time for the meeting." Devimon said walking into a portal he made. "But you have to search for Vanity." Ken said holding Kari. "No need." He said over his shoulder. "You found her?" Ken asked. "Maybe… come tomorrow. I'll report what I found." Devimon said then went into the portal. Ken looked over at everyone as they glared daggers at him. 'Crap! Airdramon is weak from the three blasts.' Ken backed up. Tai came around and grabbed Ken from behind. Ken let go of Kari and TK caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks you giving Kari back." Tai called as they ran. 'Crap!' Ken thought.

The others ran to a TV were they went threw. When they got home Devimon was standing in Tai and Kari's room. "Hello brats." He smiled. TK held his grip on Kari. "What do you want?" He yelled. "I'm here for our sister sin." Devimon smiled. "Sister Sin?" Tai asked. "Yes. Vanity. My Sister of the 7 deadly sins. Even though she isn't a real sin she is counted as one." Devimon explained. "Yeah, Kari told us." Yolie spat. "I see, I have it that Kari doesn't think about the way she dresses?" Devimon asked. "WHY SHOULD YOU KNOW?!" Matt screamed. "No reason, just asking." Devimon smiled. "So you got her back from Ken?" Devimon asked. "Yeah, we had the advantage." Cody spat. "Some of you don't know me, but you act like you do. I'm touched." Devimon laughed. "Enough with this small talk give me our Sister Sin!" He said flying over to TK and grabbing Kari. Devimon held Kari as he laughed. "I should have known. Being the child of Light she has great power. Even stronger than any other digimon in the world. She is Vanity. May not seem to be but she is." Devimon disappeared into a portal and gone. "Kari…" Tai yelled.

"You found her?" Daemon asked. "Yes. It was the child of Light… just as I thought.' Devimon smiled. "The child of Light? I thought it would be a child much darker. Seeing we are called 'dark lords'." Dracmon stated. "I know, but this is what we are given. Please inform Kaiser. He might as well know." Devimon bowed and placed Kari on the ground. He walked over to a portal and disappeared.

Daemon walked over to Kari and picked her up. He placed her n the table and placed his hands above her. He pressed his hands above her and sent out a dark energy. The energy flew over Kari and into her body. "Awaken younger sister. Become the Sin that you are." Daemon chanted. Kari glowed a dark black then it faded. Kari's cloths changed from her usual outfit to a violet purple gown. Kari opened her eyes, and instead of a crimson red they were a dark purple.

Kari sat up and looked around. Ever digimon bowed when she set her gaze on them. She smiled and bowed at them. Daemon helped Kari off the table and bowed. Just then Ken came in. "So Kari was Vanity?" Ken asked before seeing Kari. He awed at her, and her new form. "Holy Crap… is this what Vanity looks like?" Ken asked blushing. "Yes. This is our Sister Sin… Vanity…" Daemon spoke.

* * *

Sorry if itis short... and a little off the topic of Ken kidnapping Kair, but hey... she's still kidnapped so please be happy. Hope you like this one. 


	5. AUTHER'S NOTE

OKAY!! I AM RE-MAKING THE WHOLE STORY _STOLEN LIGHT_!! BE HAPPY nya! It's going to be on track, and I'm taking out the sins...-.- I don't like that idea.


End file.
